Mission for love!
by Lilbakasaru
Summary: Sasuke is in love with a lil blondy with blue eyes, the only problem is he is stubbourn. But will he get over this when team 7 go on the hunt after a murderer and confess before its too late. COMPLETE
1. Good day?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything that has to do with it I just love the story**

**Warning: ****Yaoi**** so ****boyxboy**** if you don't like don't read, so no flaming me you hear!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mission for love!**

Chapter one:

Today was a beautiful day the young blond named Naruto said to himself, the sun was high on the horizon and the birds were singing their song, even the breeze was calm gently cooling him as he walked to wards the bridge to hear about his new mission. But not just any kind of mission could get the blond this exited it was an 'A' rank mission, the first one he had in a long time so nothing could spoil his mood; or so his thought.

Getting nearer to the bridge he spotted the sight of his friends and even more surprisingly his teacher Kakashi, who was usually the one always late. The pink haired girl seemed to be glaring at him, Sasuke as always just stared expressionlessly and Kakashi's was hidden behind his new 'Icha Icha paradise' book. He slowed down as he noticed icy glares the girl was shooting at him till he came to a stop near his sensei.

"Glad you could join us Naruto I've already briefed everyone on the mission, as you know it's an 'A' rank mission so it's going to be dangerous, but I've think you will be glad to know that you will be doing the most dangerous part of this mission."

"What really? What part will I play?!" This was his chance to upstage Sasuke and come out a hero.

"The bait!" replied Kakashi with a simple simile. (I know you can't see him smiling but let's pretend shall we.)

Naruto's face fell he looked dumb found at Kakashi.

"Let me explain the mission to you first it will make more sense then, first of all we are going to travel to the Mist country to find a murderer. He has been known to abduct spouses from wealthy families and demand ransom for them, but in the end the bodies are given back dead while the money has been taken and the person has disappeared. He has been moving from country to country leaving a trail of death in his wake, and now we have some information that he may now be in the Mist country. Simply to say Naruto you are gonna pretend to be Sasuke's wife, and so you and him as newly weds are going to go stay their for your honeymoon till you get kidnapped and we save you simple right."

Naruto stood their, his eyes were bulging and his mouth was wide open, slowly the heat was rising in his face.

"WHAT THE HELL WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SET OUT AS BAIT! AND DID YOU JUST SAY I HAVE TO PLAY A GRIL WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU PEREVERT!!!!!!"

"Please Naruto calm down. As I said this mission is dangerous I won't let Sakura do this because I know she will get distracted, and don't give me that look Sakura. Also Sasuke is the only one of us who will pass as a noble man or some sort of rich guy; so you Naruto will be playing out as Sasuke's wife."

Naruto just stared from his teacher to Sasuke and back.

"You can not be serious..."

"Don't that I'm too happy about this either dope."

"Well Naruto you really have no choice, this is an exclusive mission so everybody I wan you to and pack everything for tomorrow."

They slowly turned and started walking way till...

"Oh and Naruto?"

Naruto turned around and simply glared at the silver haired man.

"Here..."

"Huh...?"

Kakashi simply gave him a bag filled with colourful kimonos; he blushed crimson when he looked at them.

"Well I don't think you have any women's clothing do you, if have difficulty putting them on ask Iraku he can help." Their was a sudden glint in the copy nin's eyes as he disappeared in to a poof of smoke.

Naruto stayed there for a while still red and then slowly walked away grumbling under his breath.

* * *

Yay first chapter is done woot!

Once again please read and review cause the I love ya' all more then I already do.


	2. Were Sasuke smiles & panties

**Disclaimer: I don't own it even though I wish I did TTTT.**

**WARNING: This is ****shounen-ai**** so go away if you don't like it comments are very welcome but please be nice.**

-----------------------------------------Sasuke's point of view--------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

Sasuke was walking towards his home slowly; he didn't notice the stares he was getting from the villagers. It was mostly stares of surprise since the young Uchiha was walking down the road with a smile that graced his lips, a real smile and not a smirk.

* * *

Sasuke was happy about the mission very happy indeed, no it was not specifically about the mission itself but it was more about the part that he was going to play. Naruto as his wife oh how he had dreamed that; well obviously he would never say that out aloud or tell Naruto that he liked him. As he slowly strolled towards his door-way he kept thinking about the blond and how he would look tomorrow and his small smile turned quite creepy.

Naruto was staring at the spilled contents of the bag given to him by Kakeshi, their was a range of bright women's Kimonos ranging from different colours, but underneath all this at the bottom of the bag were also some ornate wigs, with beads and other decorations. Some jewellery, make-up and to his great horror lingerie (did I spell that right?) he twitched as he looked at them; his face bright red with both anger and embarrassment.

Yes it was true that he wanted an 'A' rank mission for so long, and yes he did want to be a hero at least once and not just that bastard Sasuke, but why must he be a hero in drag. His suitcase was already half packed all he needed to do was place the rest of the stuff in, which made him twitch more. As he slowly placed the other clothes inside his suitcase (even the underwear) he laid in bed cursing the silvered haired man and his perverted antics before his stomach started to grumble and he went out for some ramen.

Tomorrow would be another interesting day for our blond.

* * *

Okay this is way short I know, but I kind of ran out of ideas. Worst of School started so updates will be slow but thank you to anyone who supports me. I'll update as soon as possible. 


	3. I feel preety oh so preety

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I wish I did. **

**WARNING: SHONEN-AI****/YAOI**** AND BAD GRAMMER IS WHAT YOU WILL METT HERE! If you don't like either then please don't read, but comments are always welcomed thank you.**

(Gahhh I noticed that I spelled Iruka's name wrong, and all the other things that were wrong sorry)

(Sorry also about the chapter title I couldn't help it)

Chapter 3:

Naruto was walking down the roads of Konoha towards the docks were they would take off, he tripped over the long dress a few times; yes he was wearing it and yes he did have to ask for Iruka's help in figuring out how to wear the material, but what surprised him the most was how skill full and easy he made it look, that sensei of his was full of surprises. He also wore make-up only a little bit of eye liner, mascara and blusher, once again with his sensei's help. Naruto felt uneasy, it was usually for him to receive stares from the villagers most of them were hateful or filled with anger. But now they were different most of the women stared at him with a slight bit of envy, and some men looked at him with an almost predatory glint in their eyes. He quickened his pace wanting to get away from the stares as quick as possible.

Upon reaching the dock Naruto could smell the fresh sea air and hear the gentle splashing of the waves against the boats, rocking them slightly. The sun was rising making the water shimmer; he glimpsed his teammates close by and started waving at them to get their attention.

--------------------------------------------Sasuke's point of view------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke turned around when he heard the familiar shouting of the blond; as soon as he saw Naruto his jaw drooped, he was beautiful.

Naruto was wearing an orange (surprise, surprise) kimono, with detailed golden and yellow embroidery of lily flowers and a sun set. It went redder towards the bottom and his sleeves were hued slightly pink. He wore what was obviously a blond wig that was decorated with matching red and orange beads and a small butterfly clip. On his face was a small amount of blusher and the eyes liner brought out the blue of his already startling eyes, even his eye lashes were longer and more defined.

Sasuke smiled inwardly Naruto looked even more beautiful now than he would even be with his sexy no jutsu. To bad a Naruto in drag was not really his thing, but hey he would never get a chance like this again.

--------------------------------------End of Sasuke's point of view---------------------------------------------------------

Naruto didn't like the looks he was receiving from his team members, Kakashi's expression was not easy to read under that mask but his eye was wide, Sakura was looking at him with an almost murderess intend in her eyes like as if her last bit of pride was taken away, and well Sasuke had lost his cool stance for just a second but went back to it in an blink of a eye. Naruto stared to blush. Kakashi was first to speak.

"You look good Naruto this look suits you quite a bit," he said with a chuckle.

"Yup really does dobe."

Naruto shot at Sasuke a deathly glare at this comment and looked back at Kakashi.

"But why can't I just use my sexy no jutsu and walk around pretending to be a girl instead of dressing up as one, huh?"

"That would be a waste of chakra and would make you exhausted from just keeping up your appearance, which could jeopardise the whole mission, and bring us all in danger."

Naruto stopped talking this but still kept grumbling under his breath something about 'stupid dress can't even run in this' and 'stupid perverted Kakashi' and stuff like that. Soon the boat arrived and they got on it and set off towards their new mission in the Mist county.

--------------------------Sakura's point of view (when she saw Naruto) ----------------------------------------------

(Inner Sakura)

WHAT THE HELL IS THAT NARUTO, NO WAY HE LOOKS EVEN PRETTIER THEN ME WHAAAAA! NO FAIR, HOW DAIR HE. AWWW COM'ON GIVE ME A BREAK WILL YA' I HAVE ENOUGH PROBLEMS WITHOUT PREETY GUYS GETTING IN MY WAY. I TREID SO HARD TO LOOK GOOD TODAY SO SASUKE WOULD NOTICE ME BUT NOTHING WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

OH NARUTO, YOU WILL PAY FOR BREAKING MY WOMENLY PRIDE DAMN IT!

----------------------------------------End of Sakura's point of view-------------------------------------------------------

Well another chapter has ended and I know it isn't very long again but couldn't really help myself I just had to put in that thing with Sakura, oh I hope our lovable blond gets lucky in the end.

Please review and make this lil emo girl happy.


	4. Embrace

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I**** just love them. **

**WARNING: ****Shounen-ai****Yaoi**** and bad grammar is what you will meet here if you don't like it****don't**** read it but comments are always welcomed.**

Chapter 4:

The boat rocked away, Naruto was in his room. He didn't dare go out on deck, not the way he looked. He was embarrassed; as soon as he got on the boat he started getting looks from male passengers, and the rest of the ship-crew. So he stayed in his room pretending to be seasick.

He curled himself up on the double bed, and felt the gentle swaying of the water. Suddenly the ceiling seemed such an interesting spot to look at. He sighed, this was boredom.

Sasuke entered the room and saw the blond laying on the bed, through his mind ran many thing that he could do right now but he stopped himself and just walked towards Naruto.

"What are you doing?"

"..."

Sasuke waited for a while it was unusual not to get an answer from the blond; he arched his eyebrow and kept looking at him.

"Sasuke..."

"Yea?"

"Why do you I have to share a room with you?"

"Dobe we already explained that, we have to keep this facade up from the beginning or it won't work."

Naruto just pouted, Sasuke blushed as he saw Naruto and his cute expression. He slowly leaned down and lay beside Naruto. He turned his head and stared at the blond, his skin was lightly tanned and such a contrast to Sasuke's own milky white. Those shining blue eyes that would negate his own black pools, and beautiful blond hair that was so bright against that they would dull his own jet black hair. Naruto was the opposite of Sasuke always happy, and this was what attracted him to Naruto. A smile that would be there for him no matter what. But still he could not bring himself to tell Naruto. Why you may ask?

Rejection.

No one wants to be rejected especially not from their first love, and Sasuke did not know how he would handle that. Sasuke sighed at his own pity fullness.

Suddenly a hand draped across Sasuke chest, he stiffened at this, and he turned his head slightly and looked at the blond again. Naruto was asleep; he looked almost like an angel like that Sasuke thought. Sasuke slowly moved his arm and placed it under Naruto's head, and so brought him closer. He knew he shouldn't do this and would probably get shouted at by the blond but it was worth it.

As he lay their intertwined with Naruto (obviously Naruto doesn't know anything) he thought about tomorrow. They would reach the Mist country then, and the mission would start properly. He had to tell the blond soon, rejection or not. It hurts way too much to be close to him, but not be connected to him. But now he just wanted it to stay like this, he and Naruto in there own sanctuary.

* * *

Another chapter done and again very sorry for it being so short the work load from school is getting a bit too much so I can't update as frequently as before, or write as much. Please review and make this lil emo girl smile. 


	5. Of teddy  bear's and acting

**Disclaimers: I don't own them, I just with love them.**

**WARNING: ****BoyxBoy**** love and bad grammar is what you will meet here don't like it don't read it. Please no flaming thank you.**

_First of all I would like to thank every one__ for reviewing, and for over 700__ hits__ and that includes all the chapters__, and all the __faves__ as well Love __ya__' all.__ (And not __to mention reading my __crapy__ story__ in the first place)_

Chapter 5:

Sun light slowly filtered through the window of Sasuke and Naruto's shared room. The light prickled the blonds eyes and he forced them open. The room had stopped moving as much as before now it was just gently rocking back and forth; they must have arrived. Naruto didn't want to get up he cuddled himself closer to his warm soft pillow, which seemed to have pulse.

Pulse?!

Naruto jerked his head up, and screamed.

Kakashi burst through the door, he saw Naruto standing there his dress was sliding of his shoulders, face red and puffed the wig now on the floor. His finger was pointing accusingly at Sasuke, who still lay in bed groggily.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, YOU BASTARTD YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME WHILE I WAS ASLEEP!"

Sasuke looked at him; if he wanted to take advantage of that Idiot and his hot piece of ass he would have done that a long time ago. Instead of saying that though he just sighed and looked at Naruto.

"Dobe, you were the one holding on to me like I was some kind of teddy bear." (Although, he didn't mind it at all.)

Naruto looked at Sasuke his face even redder, if that was possible. He threw his hands up in the air in anger and stormed of into the bathroom. Kakeshi looked from were Naruto stood to the raven haired boy in bed. Sasuke looked at him with a deathly glare which said 'get out or I will kill you'. But he was never the type to just leave like that in these kinds of situations, instead he gave a creepy lil smile (yes I know you can't see it but imagine It.) and did a blinding Gai 'youth' stance and pranced out of the room.

Sasuke looked at the now empty spot were Kakeshi stood for a few seconds and went back to bed.

(Later)

They left the boat, an angry blond, an expressionless raven, and an oblivions cherry blossom. Their teacher loomed behind them, they all had their costumes on; Naruto was wearing light blue kimono that had different blue toned clouds drawn on them with black swirls defining the clouds, it was tied together with black obi that had silver embroidery on it. His wig was also different this time he had waist length blond hair were the fringe was slightly pulled back with and secured with a jade green and ocean blue beaded comb. His slippers were plain blue with a golden butterfly knot to tighten the slippers.

Sasuke wore a simple black Irumuji which hugged his build nicely. It showed of his well toned chest and how slender he was. At the same time he looked almost mystical with his contrasting pale skin and black hair and eyes like a high placed noble man. (Well he already is that, but since his clan fell...)

Sakura had a simple plain pink kimono on it was not as ornate as Naruto's or as lushes. Since her part was that of a servant. And even Kakashi's wore a simple Haori and a Hakama, as playing his own part of being a bodyguard.

The hotel was near by so they walked the distance, as soon as they arrived they looked for a short time at the splendour that the hotel had. The inside was large and was a mixture of western and Japanese architecture, with tall marble columns and red satin drapes. Sasuke looked at Naruto, he slowly draped his arms around the blonds waits, at which the boy stiffened. Naruto shot Sasuke a glare, his face red but still trying to control himself and his temper; so instead he hissed at Sasuke.

"What are you doing?!"

"Just act naturally dobe, after all we are newly weds."

Naruto slowly looked ahead relaxing slightly into Sasuke touch leaning into him. Sasuke was surprised at this response but even Naruto would put his all in when it came to a mission. They slowly made their way to the front desk. The receptionist was short with long brown hair tide up in a ponytail with creamy brown skin, and chestnut brown eyes. She smiled sweetly as she saw the couple walking towards her.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke I have reservations here."

"Ah yes mister Uchiha, the first class honeymoon suit and two bedroom one. Here are the keys your bags will be brought to you."

Sasuke nodded at this and took the key, he slowly steered Naruto towards the elevator followed by Kakashi and Sakura and so went to their rooms.

_Yay another chapter done and I even managed to keep updating at least every 2-3 days go me. The names for of those clothes and how they look and what their used for can be found on bio just copy and paste they even got __picturs__ so you __can see__ how it looks like. __Please review and make me happy._


	6. Of Red petals and Orange juice

**Disclaimer: I don't own them I just love them.**

**Warning: ****Shounen-ai****Yaoi**** and bad grammar is what you will meet here, if you don't like either, don't read, but reviews and tips on how to better myself are welcome.**

_WOOOOT !__ Over a 1000 hits as I write this chapter, so happy.__ Wow this is__ already 6__th__ chapters now I __didn't expect__ not to get this far really. And thanks again for the reviews.__ OMG this chapter is pretty emotiona__l_

Chapter 6:

The room was enormous; it was split into 3 different separate rooms, each probably double the size of Naruto's small apartment. Naruto looked through each room, the first was a lounge with large overstuffed couches, a grand fire place and white walls, then there was a glass door leading to a small hallway; along the hallway were two doors one lead to a small study/ library. The other room lead to a bedroom. It was huge with a double king-size bed, and an on suit. But what concerned him the most were the red rose petals that covered the silk sheets.

"Erm... Sasuke teme?"

"What is it now dobe."

The young fox just pointed at the bed, and blushed. Sasuke followed his motion and also stared at the bed. When he saw the rose petals he wanted to start laughing, but Uchiha's don't laugh.

"Dobe what's wrong with you, that's just some petals it's usual to have something like that in a honeymoon suit."

Sasuke went over to the bed and picked the sheets up and waved them around the petals flew up in red blurs like a storm, Naruto watched this with fascination. After all the petals were of the bed Sasuke put the covers back down and went out of the bedroom, leaving Naruto behind. To be honest he had to get out of their, or he would have most likely jumped the blond.

It was like watching something out of a dream, as the petals danced around Naruto stood there with his usual dumb expression, (but to Sasuke it looked more quite to him then anything) looking at the flurry of petals fall around him; with does ocean blue eyes that sparkled wider and that small smile that played on his sweet lips. It drew him mad with lust just looking at Naruto in that way. He had to say it soon.

What got him off his train of thought was the knock that came from the door. He stealthily came up to door, and waited for another knock.

'Knock. Knock.'

"Who is it?"

"Sakura," came a small mumbled replay.

Sasuke sighed he didn't really want to see her or be around her. He hesitantly opened the door and let her in. A flurry of pink bounced up and clamed itself on Sasuke. He hated that.

"Whaa, Sasuke I'm so glad to see you, how are you, Naruto isn't annoying you is he? Because if he is I can always teach him a lesson you kno..."

Sakura never got to finish the question, she got pushed out in to the hall way and the door banged into her face. Sasuke turned angrily away from the door, the only annoying person was her.

'Knock. Knock'

He gritted his teeth together, and he thought his message was pretty clear that he did not want to see her. He grabbed the door handle and flung it open almost ripping it off it hinges, bit instead of seeing the pink haired girl he saw his amused teacher. Crap.

"Ne, Sasuke teme who is that?"

Naruto poked his head slowly around the corner, when he saw his teacher his face expression changed to a scowl. He still held a grudge against him for putting him in this situation.

"Now, now Naruto ladies don't scowl. But the main reason I came here was to tell you two to get ready since we are going to start the mission right now. I did send Sakura but she ran back crying."

He looked Sasuke after saying that, Sasuke just shrugged.

"So get ready, oh and Naruto your name is going to be Naru from now on and try to act more girly will you, and that means you have to change you voice, oh and wear the red Kimono Okay."

With this he left his two students and went back to his own room, Sasuke closed the door and turned to Naruto, who stood their absolutely stunned. A smile creped into his face and he moved closer to Naruto trailing his hands across the blonds chest.

"Well you better get ready _Naru chan,"_ (I'm not actually sure I got that suffix right.) in a husky whisper.

The blonds face turned bright red; he glared at Sasuke and ran angrily into the bedroom.

"You just love to see me suffer don't you, bastard."

Sasuke didn't reply to this, on the contrarily though he just loved to see the blond blush.

-------------------------------------------------- Later ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was waiting in the lounge for Naruto, waiting for almost an hour. He sat on the couch looking at the clock, getting bored. Sasuke wore the same type of black Irumuji but this one had a white dragon design coiling around his waist, combined with plain black silk trouser (Pants). He walked up to the bedroom door and slowly knocked on the door.

"Naruto what are you doing in their, we have to go now."

"I don't want to go out."

"Why...?"

"..."

"Com on Naruto it can't be that bad."

"Yes it is I look like a girl damn it!"

"Dobe that's the point don't you remember, now come out."

The door slowly creaked open, instead of seeing Naruto, he saw a blond girl, in a red silk Kimono with gold swirls mixed with patterns. She had a wavy blond perm that lazily tied together with a ruby red incrusted clip, a small amount of blusher stained her cheeks or was it just a blush. But it was Naruto with does distinctive marks that looked like whiskers on his cheek, and startling blue eyes that looked at him with a slight bit of embarrassment. Sasuke just stared at him his eyes wide Naruto, the Kimono even gave him a slight chest. He looked different nothing like Naruto, but still beautiful.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, his expression didn't say much but the gaping fish face was not something he was expecting. His eyes started to water he knew he looked stupid but he didn't want this to happen.

"Whaaa, I knew I looked stupid, I'm not gonna go."

He was about to run back into the room but Sasuke grabbed his arm. Naruto looked at Sasuke and through that awkward silence Sasuke said in a whisper.

"You look beautiful."

"Huh?"

"Never mind dobe, I don't like to repeat myself now com on we are going to be late."

Naruto looked at Sasuke as he was dragged away by him. The words still echoed through his mind but the more he thought about them, the more unreal it seemed.

When they got downstairs the silence still continued until Sasuke slowly draped his hand across Naruto's waist bring his body closer. Sasuke leaned closer to the blonds' ear and whispered.

"And remember dobe be a girl."

Naruto just nodded at this, and leaned his head against Sasuke chest. At the end of the stairs were Kakashi and Sakura waiting for them. Sakura blushed at the sight of them, and Kakashi was inwardly laughing at them. The red Kimono really did suit the boy.

"Well now that were all here let's go, oh and Naruto wear this." Kakashi handed him a box.

Naruto took the box and opened it; inside there were a pairs of gold dangling earrings.

"What is this?"

"Clip on transmitter earrings this way we can keep in touch."

Naruto took the earrings and slowly clipped them on his lobe. He intertwined his arm with Sasuke slowly cowering at Sakura's glare. They walked out of the hotel, outside into the cool fresh air. The street was busy with people and street vendors selling souvenirs, toys and food. Naruto stomach grumbled, Sasuke noticed this he looked at the blond and chuckled.

"You hungry...?"

"Yea...," Naruto nodded.

It was true Sasuke was also hungry only having ate a snack since the boat trip and that was only a small apple, and since then nothing. He saw a restaurant nearby and steered Naruto in that direction, the restaurant was big they walked up to the reception were a tall man in a grey-blue Yuakat. He smiled at Sasuke slightly but as his eye fell upon Naruto, his smile grew wider and an eerier glint was in his eyes.

"Table for two please."

"Yes of course Sir please follow me."

The man lead them to a table, he handed them a menu.

"Anything you would like to drink"

"For me some red wine please, and what about you Naru?"

"Naruto looked at him his voice felt raspy, he slowly opened his mouth and said in the softest and grisliest voice possible.

"No alcohol for me just some orange juice please."

Whit the orders taken he walked away, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone.

_Well the story is going to end soon, maybe in 2-3 chapters, but I'm gonna write a new story called '13 ways to say I love you'. So any of you have ideas for pairings please tell me, this will also be a Naruto story. And please remember to review. _


	7. I hate you, I love you

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just love them.**

**Warning: ****Shounen-ai****Yaoi**** and bad grammar ****are**** what you will meet here**** if you**** don't like either**** don't read.**** Messages are always welcome so please review. **

_Man I __wanna__ apologise, chapter 6 was actually 1 ½ chapters, so me being ambiguous thought I could write somethi__ng that long non stop__, but when my brain started hurting I had to stop. So the emotional part will be here. __Hopefully._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please read this:**

In about 2-3 chapter this story is going to end, but never fear I'm writing a new onestraight after this. It will be called '13 different ways to say I love you' also for Naruto (I wonder if the title will fit), the stories will all be one shots so for this I will need you the viewers to tell me what kind of pairing you want me to try out, after all these stories are made for you beautiful people.

So remember different pairings, for 13 different chapters. And yes SasuNaru is a must have, so that wont change GaaraLove09.

Well that's it and thanks for reading now on with the next chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7:

Naruto was sipping his orange juice slowly, keeping an eyes on his surrounding looking at anyone that stared at him suspiciously, which was everyone! Every male in the restaurant was watching him like a piece meat and he didn't like it one bit. Even Sasuke wouldn't stop staring at him, and once again, what he thought he heard the bastard say came into his head, he was confused.

Sasuke was staring he knew he was but who wouldn't red really suited the blond amazingly. But what he hated were the sizzling stares Naruto was getting, Naruto was his damn it. Soon he would have to leave, and let Naruto play out his part but every muscle was telling him not to he didn't want to leave him alone. But in the end that would be selfish, and Sasuke had to convince himself that everything would be aright, after all him and Kakashi would be nearby (Sakura being always useless wouldn't be mentioned.)

Sasuke slowly nodded this was the signal for it to start, the plan was simple Sasuke would pretend to go to the toilet and leave Naruto alone to do his stuff and so get them a suspect, since they didn't really know who the murdered was. Sasuke hid in the shadows nearby using his sharingang to keep a close eye on the blond.

Suddenly music came on it was slow and calming, some couples were already starting to dance in the middle of the restaurant were there was a large empty space. He noticed a red haired man walking up to the blond, Sasuke growled under his breath.

"Down boy, let Naruto do what he has to do," came the crackled response of Kakashi from his receiver, but he was right so Sasuke just watched.

Naruto was nervous, as soon as the music began his heart kind of stopped; all around the blond couples were moving to the centre starting a slow dance, but he himself did not know what to do. He was starting to panic, he just wanted to run away fuck the mission he didn't want to be bait. But then from the corner of his eye he saw a man moving towards him.

The man was tall with sleek gelled back red hair; his face looked slightly pinched with a sharp nose and chin. Slight narrow chestnut eyes looked at the blond with hunger as he came closer, now Naruto was scared man stopped in front of the blond, and Naruto slowly forced a smile at him.

"Ah, but madam why is such a beautiful lady such as yours self sitting here all on your own, and not dancing with everyone else?"

"I have no one to dance with." Naruto cringed inwardly at how girly his voice sounded.

"Then would you like to dance with me?"

Naruto slowly nodded his head, and took the red heads stretched out hand. The man pressed Naruto close to him, one arm on his hip and the other laced between his fingers. They danced a slow waltz as they slowly moved towards the centre of the dance floor, were he was viewed by everyone; what he wished for the most right now was for Sasuke to save him.

Sasuke was fuming, after about 5 minutes of dancing with the red head, a brunet cut in and then and after that 4 more other men. All of them using crappy little pick up lines, he hated it. The only good thing was the Naruto could not hear how Sasuke was growling through his own transmitter. One more guy touching his dobe and he would go into a murder rage frenzy. Out of the corner of his eyes his saw a jet black haired man with pale skin as his own and flashing silver eyes eyeing the blond, the man slowly stood up and walked towards Naruto. No way was he gonna get near Naruto.

Before the other man came near Naruto, Sasuke jumped in and grabbed the blonds arm and took him out of the restaurant. Naruto was surprised Sasuke face was red with anger his had was tightly gripping on his wrist as he was pulled out into the street and back towards the hotel. They walked silently back inside their room and stayed in the lounge.

(From here onward their will be 2 types of writing:

This will be for normal talk/ _italic is when we see what __the what__ he really meant to say_)

"Bastard what's wrong with you, you've been acting strange for sometime now."

"Hn..."

"Don't give me the 'Hn' crap teme, what wrong?"

Sasuke turned around and looked at Naruto even in the dim light he could see the worry etched into the young Kyuubi vessels tanned face.

"It's nothing dobe..." Sasuke slowly started walking away, Naruto grabbed his shoulder and swung him around.

"Don't lie to me, tell me what wrong teme."

"I love you." It was a whisper, Sasuke was shaking he didn't want this.

"Huh...?"

"I hate you" '_I love you' _the voice was much clearer now.

"Sasuke wha..."

"I hate the way you're always happy," '_be happy only for me'._

"I hate the way you smile no matter what," '_smile only for me'._

"I hate the way you look at every one," '_look only at me'._

"I HATE YOU!" _'I LOVE YOU!"_

Sasuke couldn't stop shaking now, he ran and climbed out of the window into the night air; leaving Naruto with tear filled eyes.

"Sasuke..."

_Okay... this chapter did not turn out the way I wanted it to I hope it actually makes any sense. Please review. _


	8. Hurt

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**** I just love them.**** XD**

**WARNING: ****Shounen-ai****Yaoi**** and bad grammar is what you will meet here don't like either, don't read it. But comments are always welcome. **

_The last chapter was a bit on the crap side I know, but after a while of writing a story I kind of run out of ideas. And I still need ideas for my other story__Ga__r__aNeji__ interesting...__ oh thank you on the positive feed back I thought that the last chapter didn't__ really make any sense, so I'm __really glad people liked it.__ WOOOT OVER 2000 HITS!__ So please read and review to make my __emo__ side happy. _

Chapter 8:

It was midnight but the city was buzzing with life, the lights of the street blocked out the stars it was loud, nothing like in Konoha. Sasuke was sitting on the roof top of the hotel building. His mind was clouded how could he say that to Naruto, the look that blond gave him was that of betrayal, hurt...

Pain...

A breeze moved his small wisps of his hair away, everything fell apart how he was meant to go in front of Naruto again after what he said he didn't know. This was not how it was meant to be, he was meant to confess, and not make things worse. The breeze became stronger; there was a loud poof sound from behind him just what he needed, Kakashi.

"Beautiful isn't it."

"Hn..."

It was true, the neon colours were bright blurring in, rainbow like swirls, causing a hypnotised effect on the raven haired boy. He sighed again.

"Your a real idiot you know don't you."

"Yea..."

"Naruto most likely will for give you if you explain it to him, that's the type of guy he is."

"...," Sasuke stayed silent.

"Aren't you at least gonna try and talk to him."

"...," Kakashi was starting to get irritated, if he didn't fix this he would most likely be killed by Iruka or even worse threatened with no sex, he couldn't take that. Well that and he did care about the blond bundle of happiness and seeing him upset was not normal.

"You have to go and tell him..."

"I don't think I can Kakashi, whenever I try and tell him the wrong words come out and I end up hurting him, and I don't want that...," and turned to look back into the distance.

Kakashi sighed, this was not going to be easy he thought, and also turned and looked in the same direction as Sasuke, into a bright world, covered in mist.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto was curled up in bed, his face stained with tears and he didn't even know why. He was used to being hurt, many people ignored him and he got past that, but why did Sasuke's rejection hurts so much more? He guessed that from all the people he wanted acknowledgment, it was Sasuke who he wanted to notice him the most; and now he hated him. A fresh amount of tears started running down his face, he needed to clear his head.

Naruto slowly stood up and checked himself in the mirror, after all he was still meant to look like a respectable girl. If he thought about it most likely either Sakura or Kakashi could be watching him, Naruto slipped into the bathroom and created a clone of himself, the clone went back into the bedroom and he stealthily got out of the hotel and into the street; by the time the clone would disappeared he would be back cause right now he needed some fresh air.

Naruto didn't notice this it was almost like he was in a daze but he was walking back to the restaurant, slowly he made his way to the bar and sat down all the time being watched by pale man with silver eyes and long black hair tied into a ponytail. The bartender Naruto and smiled at him.

"What may I get you madam?"

Naruto looked at the bartender he gave a weak smile and said.

"Got anything to drown my sorrows in?"

The bartender looked at Naruto quizzically, but went to get his drink. Naruto slowly noticed that someone was leering at him; he slowly turned his head and looked at the man beside him. He smiled at Naruto sweetly silver eyes not letting go of the blonds face.

"I saw you a while you were dancing, before you got taken away by that other guy. But now what I'm wondering the most is what could make such a beautiful girl like you so upset"

"No reason in particular."

The bartender brought his drink, Naruto took it and drank a little he shuddered at the strong taste, as the liquid burned down his throat.

"How about you tell me little about yourself?"

Naruto giggled his was already slightly tipsy, and complied they talked for a little while and as the amount of drinks heightened the duller Naruto's senses were becoming; the world was blurring as he slowly laid his head down. A blurry shape with black hair still looked at him; he slowly parted his lips and whispered.

"Sasuke..."and closed his eyes.

(At that time)

Sasuke and Kakashi were still sitting on the roof watching the world go by as a crackled shout from their transmitters stopped their musing.

"Kakashi sensei Naruto is missing!"

"What do you mean by that?" both he and Sasuke were alert now.

"I mean one moment I saw him in his room and the next thing I know he just went poof. I think it was a clone sensei what should I do?"

"Nothing yet stay their maybe he will come back, me and Sasuke will search for him."

"Okay I'll wait here."

With that the transmission ended. Kakashi stood up; he slowly looked at Sasuke one last time and jumped away. Sasuke knew that look, it was his entire fault. But he would fine Naruto and make it up to him, and this time he would say what he meant.

_Once again this chapter didn't really do much for the imagination did it? It was kind of rushed I just want to finish it now. Well thanks for reading and please review. _


	9. Captured

**Disclaimer: I don't own them I just love them! X3**

**WARNING: ****Shounesn-ai****Yaoi****is**** what you will meet here don't like either don't read it. But comments are always welcome.**

_Oh __my it__ gets interesting, what will happen who knows cause I __don't__ know, really I don't._

Chapter 9:

* * *

Naruto woke up with a huge headache his whole body felt weak, he tried to move his hands but couldn't. The blond slowly looked up his hands were bound to a metal pole that came down from the ceiling. He looked around him, the room was empty expect for a small chair that stood in the corner and the rags of cloth that were scattered around the room. Towards his left there was a door, but he had no clue to how he got here, or what was going to happen to him.

* * *

Sasuke was jumping from building to building trying to find the familiar chakra signature of the blond but no luck. He had been searching for almost over two hours now, and he could see how dawn was slowly starting to rise on the horizon. This was bad. 

All Sasuke could hope for was that Naruto was safe, and hadn't been caugth yet by the murderer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had already lost all sense of time, their being no windows made it difficult to determine anything. He jerked his head as he heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door. The door slowly opened revealing the pale man with silvers eyes again he slowly approached the blond; he got the chair from the corner of the room and sat right in front of Naruto.

"Glad to see you awake, but you know for a guy you play a pretty convincing girl," he smiled as he trailed a finger across Naruto's cheeks. His smile slowly turned into a smirk as Naruto's eyes widened at the comment.

"What do you mean...?"

The man slowly reached for Naruto's wig and pulled it off.

"It came off when I brought you here, but you know what your still pretty."

One long index finger moved down the tanned neck, slowly unravelling the red kimono. His face was that of a child opening up a gift, he slowly revealed Naruto toned chest, his silver eyes fell upon the seal placed on his abdomen; trailing his fingers even further down slowly following the lines made by slight muscles he stopped by the seal, looked up at Naruto his eyes wide and liked it.

Naruto cringed at this, the man chuckled at the blonds reactions he stood up and slowly walked out of the room. Naruto looked around the room for some form of escape but nothing he was stuck here, but someone would have noticed his disappearance one of his teammates at least. When he thought about that he started to cry again why Sasuke, why did that bastard say those things, they got on well, didn't they? Sure he and Sasuke fought, but in the end they made up but why now.

Why, why, why...?

Why did everyone he cared for seem to hate him.

* * *

Sasuke was cursing himself; he couldn't believe it after another 3 hours he realized he could simply use his sharingan to see the chakra strands. He slowly turned it on, and at once the world around him changed. Many ribbons of chakra were floating around him, but he looking for one in particular, and there he saw it, shimmering silver with blue and red specks floating aimlessly Naruto's chakra. But it was weak, fading he had to follow it quickly before it completely disappeared. 

And once again he was on the on the move with higher hopes then before.

* * *

Naruto came to a realization; he liked Sasuke maybe that's why it hurt so much to hear him say that he hated him. He sighed, another hour had passed with nothing happening, and the tension grew the dark haired man hadn't returned and Naruto silently hoped he was forgotten. If he wasn't chained he would kill that man, but right now he was slowly going mad. At least if he died, he wouldn't have to go through anymore pain. 

"Sasuke..."

* * *

The chakra strand went for miles, but he finally came to stop at and old run down building. It reminded him of an old factory with its rusty metal roof and pealing paint revealing red bricks underneath. He slowly took out his transmitter; it crackled with static as he put it on. 

"Kakashi, I found him go north west from the hotel for about 3 miles you'll come upon an abandonment building, I'm going in."

Sasuke slowly moved toward the building, he looked through a broken window but it was to dark to recognise much. Then he noticed a shift in the darkness, a figure moved slowly towards a door. Sasuke stayed hidden and watched.

* * *

The door creaked open again, Naruto looked up the dark haired man entered the room and looked at the blond his smile widening at the sight of half naked boy. He slowly leaned down and took a hold of Naruto's chin and arched his head up. 

"Well lets have some fun then shall we...," he smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

Punch.

Sasuke's fist connected with the dark haired man's face, and he flew a few meters and slammed hard against the wall. His eyes were flaring red, huffing with rage he went at the man again; blood was flying now as he punched him senseless; the man lay unconscious on the floor bruised, battered, and broken boned. He kicked him for good measured, and then slowly looked at Naruto.

Naruto stared at him, his eyes wide Sasuke slowly went over to him and undid his bonds. Naruto still starred at him, his eyes wide but then he looked away from Sasuke. The raven was surprised at this he slowly took hold of Naruto, the blond flinched.

"I'm sorry..."

Naruto jerked his head up.

"Wha...!"

"I'm sorry for what I said, when ever I try to say what I want to I can't."

Naruto looked at him confused.

"When I want to say something, I can't but, but..." he sighed.

"Simple to say Naruto I love you."

"No you don't, stop fucking with my head Uchiha, I don't want to go through this crap anymore," he screeched tears came tumbling down his tanned cheeks.

"No, Naruto I really mean it," but Naruto wasn't listening he wanted to disappear, Sasuke took hold up Naruto's head and kissed him passionately; at first this threw the blond off, bust he started to lean into to kiss granting Sasuke entrance.

The kiss was broken, Naruto's eyes widened they started to water even more, he clammed himself onto Sasuke shirt.

"You've bastard, why the hell couldn't you tell me this before. You ass I also love you too you bastard" He said between hiccups.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in happiness before he this time he didn't mess it up; he draped his arm across the blond and hugged him. Naruto looked up at him, his lips curved in a small smile as he leaned onto Sasuke's soft lips.

_YAY IT'S DONE HE CONFESSED__ AND THEY KISSED__! But is this the end..._

_NOPE!_

_One more chapter and then its done promise, also go me for updating the last 2 chapters each day. I also __wanna__ thank all you wonderful people for being so nice with your reviews and stuff. I LOVE YA! _


	10. Forever

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just love them XD!**

**WARNING: SINCE IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW BY NOW WHAT THE WARNINGS ARE. SHOUNEN-AI AND BAD GRAMMER, PEOPLE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **

_WOOOOT people like my story more then I thought __yay__ go me. Now we have reached the end my dear readers, (starts crying) we had a good 2 weeks full of ups and downs, but all good (sniffle, stops crying) But now I would like to say one thing the last chapter seemed to have made such an impact on all of you, and I'm so glad, it was 1a.m here by the time I finished it and posted it so I'm so glad.__ SO MANY REVIEWS 'does a __lil__ jig'_

_But now on with the last chapter!_

Chapter 10:

The sun had risen sending its warm rays on Naruto and Sasuke as they walked out of the building as they walked out leaning against each other shoulders touching with contend. In the distance a pink blur zoomed towards them, Sakura ran up and clamed herself onto Sasuke almost knocking Naruto of his feet.

"Oh Sasuke, I'm so glad that your alright when heard, that you found Naruto I just knew that you would go save that baka. OH SASUKE YOR SO COOL!" she said quiet literally drooling.

Then she looked at Naruto, giving him nasty glare.

"And you Naruto, how could you be such a big idiot."

She lifted he hand up and went to bonk Naruto's head, but Sasuke grabbed her arm violently and pushed her back. Sakura stared at Sasuke bewildered; usually Sasuke never did anything to her. But now he was angry his eyes flaring red as a low growl escaped his mouth.

"Touch him and your dead."

Sakura just stared in surprise as Sasuke let go of her arm still glaring at her, as he took Naruto by hia hand and steered him back to the hotel.

"What was that about sensei?"

"I guess you could say Sakura, that it may be good for your health from now on not to get in between them." He chuckled as he also started walking to the hotel leaving Sakura behind.

* * *

The group were back on their way to Konoha; Sasuke lay with Naruto in their rooms Naruto was wearing his normal clothes now he was asleep in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke slowly stroked some blond tuffs out of his tanned face. Sasuke was finally happy he was with the person he loved the most, even though he almost lost him. 

Naruto murmured Sasuke's name, he smiled a rare smile as he kissed the blonds head and slowly fell into a long awaited rest. Soon they would arrive in Konoha, but now with the Kitsune in his arms was all that mattered.

Forever...

End.

_Short but sweet I think thanks for waiting patiently for this last chapter and now the end 'Mission for love!' Thanks again for everybody's support your reviews have kept me going, but now for my next project. __Muhahahaha! __Of to ruin another story._


End file.
